1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and associated system for automatically generating an email.
2. Related Art
Producing documents in a computing environment typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.